


surprise

by elderflower_macarons



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderflower_macarons/pseuds/elderflower_macarons
Summary: “Shit- fuck - what-” Duck stammers at first, immediately taking a step back just because it’s a fucking sword in his face, he trusts Minerva completely but a fucking toddler could also be holding a real sword towards him and he’d immediately panic a little, “what the hell - what did I do?!”





	surprise

After everything has ended, Duck Newton is almost _certain_ he’s never going to even look at another sword ever again. Beacon was… well, Beacon was _Beacon, _but Duck’s sword-related escapades began and ended with the little shit, so it only felt _appropriate_ to leave everything behind to be more… _normal_, he guesses. Do normal people do sword things? Fuck, he’d been running for so long that now he wasn’t even sure _what_ was normal. The point is: he has _no_ intention of even _thinking_ about another sword (shit, fuck, he did it again-) for the rest of his life.

And then Minerva shows up, calling his name with the bold proclamation that she has something extremely important to show him.

He barely has enough time to ask what’s up before she’s _holding a fucking sword_. 

“Shit- fuck - what-” He stammers at first, immediately taking a step back just because _it’s a fucking sword in his face,_ he trusts Minerva completely but a fucking _toddler_ could hold a real sword towards him and he’d immediately panic a little, “what the hell - what did I _do_?!” 

She blinks at him, the blade now laying in her hands. She fidgets for a moment, almost as if trying to decide what to do at this point, before she looks back at the blade. “I’m-” She starts, before furrowing her brow and changing the topic, “Is this not tradition, Wayne Newton?” 

He looks back at the sword for a moment. “Uh - I mean, unless you’re, uh, like… _trying_ to knight me or something- which, I don’t think you _are_, but…” He trails off, “swords usually _aren’t _a thing, I don’t think-”

She presses her lips together, perplexed as she gives the blade another glance. “Then… what _is_ considered “tradition” for this occasion?”

“I-” He starts, “what - Minerva, _what_ occasion?” 

“For-” She pauses for a quick second, searching her brain for a different word, “for _marriage_, of course!”

“I mean, we usually propose with rings-” And then it hits him. “Wait - Minerva - you-”

She sheathes the blade in a fluid motion, slightly lowering it as she looks back to him. “Wayne Newton, I…” She trails off for just a short pause, “I’ve known you for a very long time, and - and I’ve _seen_ you do great things. I know what you’re capable of, and you’ve made me realize… _many_ things, Wayne Newton. You made me seen the error of my ways and made me want to be better as a result, and - and I’ve watched you change as a person for the better.” She drops eye contact, smiling a little, “and I- on my planet, it is… tradition to forge a sword for the person we love. It’s a strenuous and difficult process, Wayne Newton, but it’s a sign of our devotion and patience - and, over time, I suppose we began to see them as a… proposal, of sorts.” 

For the longest time, Duck stands there in a stunned silence. Every attempt he makes at saying something, at saying _anything_, comes out in staggered, broken fragments that slip away from him far too quickly. “_Wait_,” he finally manages after regaining himself, “so - wait - just- _you’re proposing to me right now_?”

Her laugh is almost _soft_ as she gives him a quick nod. “Of course! I thought it’d be obvious - but perhaps I should have been a little more blunt, Wayne Newton.”

“I - uh - I-” He stammers again, staring at her, “so, wait, you- you want to, uh, you want to _marry me?”_

“That _is_ the idea, Wayne Newton!” She laughs again, but after a long enough pause with no response, she softens. “Wayne Newton, are you okay? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to-”

“Holy shit, _yes_,” he finally manages.

“Yes?” She repeats, before she brightens back up, “are you accepting?”

“Yeah - I, uh - holy _fuck_, Minerva-” He takes a breath, “I’m - of fucking course I’m gonna say yes- _wait_. You _made_ me a sword.” It’s not exactly a question.

Minerva nods nonetheless. “Of course I did!”

“_You made me a sword_.” He repeats.

“Do - would you rather have something else?” She asks, “perhaps a ring?”

“No - I mean, fuck, a ring would have been dope, but - I don’t know how many guys can brag that they _have a fucking sword_ as an engagement thing.”

When Minerva finally hands the sword to him, it’s lighter than he expected. He barely unsheathes the sword for a second before he’s hit with another thought.

“_… Oh shit_. I gotta call Jane.”


End file.
